Imperfect you, madness
by pipipira
Summary: —realita yang meluncur deras dari mulutnya. [Armin, Jean]


SnK © Hajime Isayama

_a/n : bagi yang merasa Armin ooc, maaf sekali namun beginilah Armin Arlert di mata saya. Shortfic ngebut setengah jam, absurd seperti biasa, thankyou. /o/_

.

.

Yang mengisi kepalanya saat itu adalah; waktu yang seolah diperlambat, cipratan darah di tiap petak jalan, di dinding-dinding kayu rumah dan bising, bising sekali dunia itu membuatnya disorientasi. Armin tidak bisa menemukan jalannya sendiri sementara buncah di kepalanya berteriak _ErenErenEren _dan tremor menjalari tiap pori-pori tubuhnya di tiap tikungan.

Armin Arlert tidak mengerti kata sempurna. Dari caranya berbicara, bermanuver di udara menuju titan-titan itu yang mana terlalu sempurna dalam kekejamannya, Armin hanya mengerti cara untuk berlari dan berlari. Ia belum mencapai titik sinting, namun dekat. Euforia katastrofe ini riuh dan sangat membutakan namun tersingkirkan dari kepalanya tanpa ampun. Dan ia tidak peduli akan display dunia akan kepala-kepala di jalan itu yang bersimbah darah karena kebodohan mereka sendiri, Armin tidak punya waktu untuk berhenti dan menjadi bodoh seperti mereka juga.

Dari ujung barat, di hembusan angin yang melewati telinganya ia sayup-sayup mendengar, _kembali ke sini bodoh, jangan buang nyawamu. _Ah, silabel putus asa itu dikuasai emosi, sampai pada kulit Armin dan membuatnya sedikit begetar, sangat familiar. Namun Armin, dengan jejak kakinya masih mantap menapaki atap-atap gedung itu, tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni.

Karena, yang mengerutkan tulang rusuknya saat itu adalah; kanopi asap hitam yang membumbungi langit, matahari yang tidak nampak sama sekali dan brengsek, brengsek di mana _Eren Jager si raksasa laknat, sahabat yang tidak tahu diri itu. _Armin terbiasa untuk berhenti ketika sesuatu menjadi runyam, namun semuanya tidak runyam selama Eren masih bernapas, lagipula, bila memang semuanya menjadi runyam, Armin Arlert merasa dirinya perlu mati.

.

.

.

Kesetiaan dan kebodohan itu dibatasi oleh garis yang tipis sekali, Armin mendengar kalimat itu berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, sangat klise namun ia pun tak bisa menyangkal, dari Jean yang kewarasannya hanya sampai lutut. Tawa membahana di barak utama, melengking memprihatinkan karena terdengar seperti tangisan(dan iya, mereka memang menahan tangis). Barel-barel rum dihabiskan tanpa sisa. Mereka sedang merayakan kesuksesan menghajar titan-titan sialan itu, dan berusaha tertawa-tawa dalam euforia kemenangan dan mengacuhkan isak batin akan yang gugur. Eren Jaeger masih dalam kurungan scouting, dan Mikasa bersamanya di sana. Armin tidak merasakan apapun.

Jean masih laknat berbicara, meskipun aroma vodka berlompatan dari tiap lekuk _uniformnya_, ia sinting namun berucap sesuatu yang tidak sinting. Armin sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang mana sangat bisa diterima akal. Meskipun akalnya sendiri menendang jauh-jauh semua petuah itu. Armin tidak merasa perlu untuk mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Bilamana ia biasa melihat horizon melalui 3d manuver-nya dan tiap sudut kota dapat terjamah oleh matanya, dan merasakan sendiri gradasi langit yang tidaklah biru, maka jangan tanyakan kapan ia membunuh hatinya. Emosi, dan segala hal yang melemahkan, hanya akan membuat jenuh pikiran dan kemampuan otak berdisakselerasi. Seperti langit yang tidaklah biru, namun terlihat biru dari kejauhan, ia hanyalah hamparan putih biasa, tidak spesial. Seseorang perlu menjernihkan kepalanya dan mengatur strategi. Tidak ada yang cocok dengan peran itu kecuali Armin.

Maka ia pun perlu menyingkirkan iritasi akan Jean, yang secara lugas menyatakan bahwa ia membenci Eren dan membenci Eren dan membenci Eren setengah mati. Jean boleh mengumpat, berteriak dan menangis karena di sela-sela kebenciannya itu, ada seporsi dari dirinya yang menerima Eren. Semua itu akan menembus kepala Armin namun tidak akan menetap. Mereka harus pergi karena membutakan dan bisa menggerogoti jalan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Armin sudah lama kehilangan hitungan. Untuk bilangan pertengkarannya dengan Jean, yang juga sama-sama kolot. Armin tidak biasa untuk membantah, dan memperpanjang konfrontasi yang dimulai Jean, akan Eren, akan Mikasa. Jean sekali-kali perlu menjaga mulutnya, sugesti Armin pada suatu hari, karena picik mulutnya, picik dan brengsek mulutnya perlu ditutup sekali-kali. Tentang demagogi penghianatan Eren, Jean tidak pernah membuka mulut namun kekejamannya merambat pada topik yang lain. Tentang hipokrit, dan tentang naif dan tentang kesombongan._ Itu semua tidak berlaku pada Eren, Jean_, esklamasi Armin lamat-lamat namun mencekam, _dan berhenti mendiskriminasi Eren hanya karena masalah personal, sialan, camkan itu._

Jean tidak menutup mulut dan menonton harga dirinya jatuh terjun, tentu saja. Ia hanya perlu menarik kerah _uniform_ itu, yang dipakai Armin, dan mengajari siapa yang delusional.

.

.

.

Rutinitas menjelang misi, akan segenggam roti yang sedikit hambar namun mengenyangkan, dan segelas kopi untuk menyegarkan mata menjadi teralis pembatas debatnya dengan Jean. Karena di waktu-waktu seperti ini Jean sudah tidak dikuasai emosi, atau sudah dapat mengendalikan diri - terlihat dari tingkahnya yang canggung untuk memulai sapaan. Armin akan menerima proposi Jean dan melupakan masa lalu, dan menutup mulutnya selama ritual paling sakral bagi semua member: mengisi perut.

Jean dan segala kejujurannya yang merendahkan nilai dirinya di mata yang lain, tidaklah mudah untuk dijejali persuasi. Meskipun dari caranya berbicara, dan kilat matanya saat bertutur kata, Jean bukanlah pribadi yang penuh penolakan. Penolakannya hanya berkutat pada Eren Jaeger, lagipula, dan akhir-akhir ini merambat ke Mikasa pula karena nampaknya ia masih sakit hati.

.

.

.

Bila Armin Arlert harus mengerti kata sempurna, maka ia hanya bisa mendeskripsikan Jean Kirstein, yang juga sangat jauh dari sempurna. Ia adalah oposisi sempurna bagi Armin, yang menutup diri dan mencoba meluputkan segala Emosi dan hanya berkutat pada _Eren Eren Eren_ (dan persahabatan kekal mereka). Sementara Jean, muda dan ambisius, dan punya mulut paling kejam di antara yang lain namun sangat manusiawi (Armin tahu dari tepukan di bahunya di pagi-pagi buta, ketika titan menyerbu dan ia lemas di ujung kakinya). Ia biasa berbicara kenyataan dan mengejek mimpi-mimpi setinggi langit dan hal-hal nonsense lainnya, namun tidak sepenuhnya menutup telinga akan semua itu. Jean adalah pemuda sarkastis yang tidak sempurna yang berlagak tidak sempurna.

Di pagi itu, langit masih terlihat biru terang menyalang, bergaris-garis putih yang samar namun tetap terlihat. Sedikit menyilaukan.

Armin mengerti akan sebuah fakta yang tidak berlandaskan apapun(dan sedikit menjengkelkan, omong-omong), bahwa Jean yang culas namun realistis, adalah partner terbaik yang bisa ia temukan.

.

.

.


End file.
